


Over The Grill

by ssfsteaklates



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Adorkables, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Short One Shot, busan boys, busanbros, hameol, they're annoying dorks, they're embarrassingly dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssfsteaklates/pseuds/ssfsteaklates
Summary: GomHyung: wanna go for meat at the usuals?🐶: sure. When?GomHyung: 30mins time?Where Sungjin invited Dowoon over for meat at their usualsSo what could go wrong...
Relationships: Park Sungjin/Yoon Dowoon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Over The Grill

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not good at writing but I do try my best.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Dowoon sat in the bus at his favourite seat, chin resting on his hands, looking out of the window admiring the familiar scene. everything about the commute was almost the same.. the old lady dozing off two seats in front of him. the suited guy plugged with earphones and watching his drama on his phone. the familiar road and buildings passing by. but one thing was different today. Was the way his heart that was normally at its calmest during this ride was now beating erratically. Accelerating faster than the speed of the car that just took over the bus just now. 

  
  
  


Dowoon was sprawled on his bed, scrolling through his phone looking at thumbnails and titles that would perk his interest to click and watch the video when a pop-out text notification appeared. 

  
  


GomHyung: wanna go for meat at the usuals?

sure. When? :🐶

GomHyung: 30mins time?

Dowoon took a glance at the clock. 

Ok :🐶

GomHyung: ok. See you!

  
  
  


Dowoon arrived just within the agreed timing, eyes scouting over towards their usual spot and there he saw Sungjin bidding thanks to the ahjumma with that ever warm smile of his. He walks towards the elder, noticing that their other friends weren't there.

"Sungjin, you're alone? Where are the rest?"

"Dowoon-ah, sit."

Sungjin looked up to him giving Dowoon a smile as warm as the one before but with a tinch of fondness added to it. Dowoon took a seat across Sungjin, settling down and getting his attention back to the guy in front, waiting for his question to be answered.

"um.. they're not joining us today. it's just us"

"Oh, cool. You ordered?"

"Yeah, the usuals"

Just then the ajuhmma came back with a tray of their orders, placing the side dishes onto the table before coming out again with the plate of meat to grill. They said thanks and on autopilot both reached out to grab the tongs. Hands accidentally brushing but fingers were lingering. 

"It's ok. Today, let me" in his raspy low voice, Sungjin velveted and proceeded to start grilling the meat. Dowoon nodded belatedly, pulling his hands back filling up the cup with water and gulping it empty within seconds. He took a deep breathe in and a long breathe out. 

_Calm down dear heart.. please don't act out like this_

"Dowoon, are you okay? Is the heat too much for you? Move to the side a bit if it's too much"

"Oh n-no. It's fine.. I'm fine. Uh.. you sure you don't want me to do it.. you know I'm used to it and"

"Dowoon. Relax. I said let me"

And Dowoon did as said by the elder. How can he not when Sungjin said in such a warm tone that made him want to purr like a cat that was petted ever so gently. Dowoon stared at the man in front of him. His hair tousled messy yet beautiful. Eyes glimmering bright. Lips pink thin, spread wide. Dowoon chuckles at how Sungjin was excited, grilling those meat. He’s humming softly looking at them fondly like he's giving each slice his tender love and care. He followed the graceful movement of the well toned arms training them back up to see him run those hands through those beautiful locks flipping his heart over. 

"Sungjin…."

Sungjin hums, eyes still on the meat

“Sungjin”

Again, Sungjin simply hums without looking up

"I… I like you"

“OUCH!!”

Dowoon was out of his seat and hops over next to Sungjin taking his hand and inspecting it panickedly

"Omg I'm so sorry Sungjin! I'm sorry I'm so sorry I didn't"

"Is everything alright over here?"

"No!" "Yes!"

"Yes ma'am. It's okay, I was just a little careless. Sorry for the noises"

“It's okay my dear. Let me know if you need anything else.”

“Will do. Thank you ma'am”

Sungjin smiled warmly at the ahjumma. Dowoon just sat there stunned, Sungjin's hands still in his and his heart fluttered again and how graceful Sungjin handled the whole situation. Calmed, poised and composed. 

“Ehem”

Dowoon's eyes widened as he came back to reality. He saw Sungjin's amused face, eyes glancing towards his hand. Dowoon now realized he was still holding Sungjin's hand and quickly let go, muttering a soft apology as he tried to make his way back to his original seat. Sungjin laughed in amusement as he held out his hand and halted Dowoon from making an escape. 

“Stay”

Dowoon gulped. Sungjin eyes were enchanting and as if he was spelled, Dowoon nodded and sat back next to Sungjin. Without any words, Sungjin proceeded to place the perfectly grilled meat onto their plates. Dowoon quietly took his chopsticks, picked up the meat, dipped it into the sauce and ate it. He slowly chewed on it, hoping the rapid beating of his heart slowed down too. The sound of chopsticks hitting the table made him jump out from his trance. He swallowed and turned to face the man sitting next to him. Sungjin once again, ran his fingers through his hair, sighing but a soft smile was evident on his face as he turned to face Dowoon. 

Dowoon heart flutters. _Good god, how does one look so beautifully handsome, manly and gentle all at once. Wait why is he smiling looking at me like that?_

“Uhh.. Sungjin, I-I..”

“How could you.. “

_Oh no. Oh god no_

“You beat me to it”

_Oh go- whut_

“Huh?”

Sungjin just smiled wider laughing softly to himself again. Dowoon was utterly confused now.

“I like you. I like you too Dowoon”

“Wha-”

Sungjin held out a finger and Dowoon snapped his mouth shut like a good puppy he was. Sungjin ruffled his hair and continued on..

“I.. I kinda had it all planned out to confess to you tonight.. was gonna take you out on a walk to that park after this and profess my feelings to you on that bench we always sat at but you, Yoon Dowoon. You went on and just blatantly blurted it out right across the grill.”

“I’m sorry..?”

Sungjin snorted as he patted Dowoon’s shoulder

“it's not your fault”

Sungjin slides his hand towards Dowoon's, carefully taking it into his. 

“In fact, I should be thanking you. You've made it all easier for me now. I was actually really nervous and didn't really know how I was gonna approach the subject. You being the silly clumsy you, made everything all worked out now. Honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way”

Dowoon ducked his head down, ears burning red and heart fluttering rapidly. His eyes locked on their interlocked hands. He looked back up to Sungjin, down again to their hands and back up again to Sungjin. He glanced at the still warm lighted grill and lightly touched it with his free hand.

"OUCH IT’S HOT IT’S HOT NO IT’S NOT HOT"

He muttered to himself fanning his hand.

“Yah! What the hell did ya do that for Dowoon?”

Sungjin grabbed Dowoon's hand and blew onto the part that was hurt. 

“S-Sungjin.. it's okay.. I'm okay”

Dowoon stuttered as he tried to free his hands but Sungjin didn't let go.

“Tell me why you did that for”

“Umm… I.. heh. I… I was just checking if this was all a dream or not”

Dowoon bit his lips taking a peek up to Sungjin. The frown on Sunjin's face quickly melted as he cackled out at how idiotically silly yet very Dowoon-like action that was. He brought up their interlocked hands and kissed Dowoon's back hand.

"It's not a dream Dowoon. This is all happening for real" 

Dowoon flushed over the memory at the restaurant. He has his chin resting on his hands, looking out of the window admiring the familiar scene yet his heart that was normally at its calmest during this bus ride was now beating erratically. Accelerating faster than the speed of the car that just took over the bus just now. 

He felt a finger linking on to his pinky. Dowoon turned wide eyes to the person beside him. Sungjin saw the panic on Dowoon's face and thought he made a mistake so he said sorry and was about to let go. Dowoon resisted though and whispered quietly

“Don't”

Instead, he interlocked them and placed their hands to rest on his lap while he continued to look out the window. Sungjin glanced over and saw Dowoon's ears going full red. Sungjin looked back down at their hands, smiled and squeezed his grip.

He typed something on his phone and sent the message. He waited and he felt the vibration, quietly observing the younger who got his phone out. He was typing or more accurately smashing something awkwardly with his left hand. He put his phone back in when he was done and continued to look out of the window but now his neck too was turning red.

Sungjin felt his phone vibrate three times and went to check it.

  
  


Wanna sneak into my bed and cuddle tonight?:🐻

🐶: ?!!?Shsjsieka?!!

🐶: WHY AM I THE ONE WHO HAS TO SNEAK IN??

🐶: You better not fall asleep before I come in!

Sungjin had to bite his lips to contain his laughter. He glanced back to the boy next to him and shook his head. _Lord help me, this boy is too adorable._ He proceeded to type in his reply calmly, put his phone back away and closed his eyes.

Dowoon reached in for his phone when he felt it vibrates. Bracing himself for what he's about to read. When he saw the reply, Dowoon just quickly locked his phone back and knocked his head onto the window a bit too hard. He ignored the light chuckles he heard from the man next to him. 

GomHyung: I'll be waiting ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any prompts or ideas for this rare pairings  
> you can send them over at my [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/dwsjhamwoof) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dwsjhamwoof)


End file.
